


Redemption

by Purple_ducky00



Series: Winteriron Bingo 2019 fills [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Yikes! My first one of these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Sharon asks Tony a favor. It's a good thing he has a soft spot for her.This covers the Bingo fill "Sharon Carter".I do have a sequel in the makings if this fic gets enough love.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Winteriron Bingo 2019 fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584742
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34
Collections: Purple_ducky's Winteriron Bingo 2019 fills, WinterIron Bingo 2019





	Redemption

“Hey, cuz, can you do me a favor? Steve Rogers cannot know about it.” 

“Good morning Sharon. It’s like 6am, and I was actually sleeping.” Tony rubs his eyes to clear the sleep from them.

“Oh crap. Sorry. I could really use your help, though.” Tony sits up in bed. Sharon _never_ asks for his help.

“Hit me, Shar. What do you got?”

“We… found the Winter Soldier. The only problem is, he only agreed to turn himself in if we did not alert Rogers. I… I don’t know, but that was part of his terms and we can’t just let him go.” She sighs.

“And what’s the other part?” Tony has a bad feeling.

“He wants to be kept at a secure facility and would like to get some help… I hate to ask this because you’re busy already, but you were showing me that BARF.” She rushes through to prevent him from interrupting.

Tony groans. “Ok, Sharon, I’ll help, but I am not. A. Babysitter. I’ll help him with BARF and keep him safe, but I’m doing it for you. And if Rogers finds out and kills me, you’re paying for my funeral. Deal?”

“Deal. Thank you! And Tones?” She starts. “This is a need-to-know operation. There are only five people who know about this – and you, Barnes, and I are three of them.”

“Ok. Great. Let me know what I need to do.” Tony feels a headache coming on. Sharon sure knows how to exploit his soft spot for her.

“As soon as I know, you know. Talk to you later.” She hangs up.

++++++++++  
Bucky reads the note discreetly left on the windowsill of the house he’d chosen. **We have a safe house. Stark will take you in and help fix your brain. Please advise a pickup spot.**

Oh no. He can’t ask _Stark_ for help! He killed his parents! Bucky starts to panic. He has to turn the chance down. 

Pulling his notebook from the bag, he leafs through the last couple pages. Because he can’t always trust his memory, he keeps a log of each day in said book. Over the past few weeks, he’s had to move to stay two steps ahead of Steve and any others who wanted him found. This is the only way to stay safe. He has to accept. If only to keep Steve safe, he’ll do it. _**I'm going to have to come clean to Stark at once.**_

 **Dock #5. 2300 tomorrow, May 13th. If Stark can make it, I’d appreciate**. He leaves the note on the windowsill beside. They will be looking for it.

+++++++++++  
“We're picking him up tonight at 11pm. He asked if you could be there,” Sharon informs Tony.

“Ugh. Ok, fine. But cuz? You owe me, big time. We going by helicopter?” Why is he agreeing to this? Isn’t his life already too complicated?

“No, come by my apartment asap and I’ll brief you. I owe you. Thanks Tones! I love you.”

“Love you, too, Shar.” Needless to say, Tony is waiting outside Sharon’s apartment before a half hour is up. She takes her car into the CIA facility garage, but instead of going into the building, she leads him to a small jet in a hangar. “We’re flying this to him. Meet Casey. She’s going to pilot us.”

Tony doesn’t miss how their eyes linger on each other. “Hi Casey, nice to meet you. I’m guessing you’re person #5 with the intel.”

She smiles, a dazzling grin. “You betcha. Let’s get this show on the road. We got to fly to Romania.”

 _ **Of course Barnes is in Romania**_. Touching down in Bucharest at 10pm, they keep the jet in a private hangar and pick up a rental car. Casey has pictures of the dock on which they’re supposed to pick up Barnes. The GPS allows a 15 minute drive to the dock, so they leave at 10:40. 

Barnes comes out of the shadows at exactly 11pm. He silently makes his way over to the car and slips in. “Thank you.” His voice is gravelly… from disuse?

“Thank you for cooperating,” Sharon replies. “We really appreciate it and will make sure you are safe.” 

“Thank you.” The ride back to the jet was silent. 

On the flight back to New York, Sharon and Casey sit up front, talking, leaving Tony back with Barnes. Barnes is sitting straight up in a chair, looking at nothing. Tony works on a few schematics on the tablet he brought. After the silence has become too stifling for Tony, he speaks up. “So I will be taking you to the Tower where I live. Steve and the others stay in the Compound in upstate New York so he won’t be around. I’ve got tons of floors for you to pick from. I do want to warn you, however, that I have 3 working AI in the building – they speak from the ceiling. I’ve learned it takes a little to get used to. Any questions?”

Barnes looks at him with some emotion – is it fear? – in his eyes. “Do you have a place where you can contain me should things go wrong?”

“I do have a room that can hold the Hulk, but I don’t plan to have to use it. We will be using BARF technology that requires using a special pair of glasses. I assume you are ok with that?”

“As long as I am not hooked up to anything, I’m fine.”

“These glasses scan your brain and transmit the data via waves. No hooking up needed.” Tony thinks that he probably should have worded that differently.

Sharon lets them out on the dock along with several big crates, filled with packing peanuts to look like a shipment was delivered to the tower. Once unloaded, the jet takes off again.

“Ok, pick a room, get some rest. I need some, too. We can begin your sessions whenever you’re ready.” Tony yawns.

“Before you do another thing for me, there’s something you need to know. I had a mission in December of 1991 to terminate Howard Stark, leaving no witnesses. It was completed with one extra kill, the woman in the passenger seat. I’m guessing that was your mother. I’m sorry. If you want to kill me, do so. If you want to send me away, I can live on the run again.”

Tony looks at him shell-shocked, covering his mouth as a sob rips out. “You… killed my parents?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
